


What do volleyball and dance have in common?

by SunshineLollipopsandRainbows



Series: Fem!Hinata AUs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancer Hinata Shouyou, F/M, Fem!Hinata Shouyou - Freeform, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Opposites Attract, Singer Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineLollipopsandRainbows/pseuds/SunshineLollipopsandRainbows
Summary: Kageyama was just walking to the gym, milk in hand when he suddenly heard K-pop music. Don’t ask him why, but he suddenly felt the need to see what it was.He saw a graceful girl, dancing like it was nobody’s business. She seemed to catch him staring and waved, he could feel the blood rushing to his face.Kageyama didn’t know it but this girl would end up changing him for the better.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Fem!Hinata AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968559
Kudos: 12





	1. Physical Description

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea for a while and so here it is.
> 
> Normally I’d think that Kageyama is a toxic partner or not very emotionally smart so I made him a bit better with emotions.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Hinata Shiyo**

Hair: Orange, long and usually in ponytails, both high and low.

Height: 158 cm 

Body shape: Skinny, although looking to gain a little weight because she thinks she’s a bit too skinny (A/N: I don’t mean this in a bad way, everybody has beautiful bodies and I thought that by explaining their body type you’d be able to imagine it better. If it disturbs you or you feel like it’s insensitive, please tell me respectfully and I’ll remove it. Thank you), short corgi legs, unusually small hands

Eyes: Big caramel brown eyes that always show emotion

Birth marks: She has a small circle on her lower back, close to her hip 

Makeup style: Normally just uses eyeliner, foundation and blush. On special occasions, she wears a very neutral color palate except for some eyeshadow (usually emerald green or dark blue) and lipstick (usually pink or a less prominent red)

**Mei Fujimoto**

Hair: Brown, short in Korra’s(Legend of Korra) style, with red bangs(Jennie from BLACKPINK’s bangs in the HYLT era but in red)

Height: 170 cm

Body shape: A bit chubbier than Shiyo but still considered skinny, has hella thighs, kinda muscly but not enough to be considered scary

Eyes: Small green eyes, they make her look like she’s glaring all the time when she never actually glares

Birth marks: Small mole below her jawline

Makeup style: Normally uses light blue eyeshadow, blackish green eyeliner, lipgloss. On special occasions, she always changes her style so you’ll never know what she’ll do but always ends up looking great.

**Ai Maruyama**

Hair: Pink with black roots, medium and usually in a low bun

Height: 157 cm

Body Shape: Pretty much the “ideal” body shape, hourglass figure, skinny and long legs, etc.

Eyes: Big yellow eyes, that don’t explicitly show anything

Birth mark: A large splotch on the back of her knee, not very noticeable 

Makeup style: Just uses blush and lipstick, even on special occasions 

**Yusiki Mori**

Hair: Long black hair, normally in a loose braid

Height: 169 cm

Body shape: Really skinny, it almost looks unhealthy but that’s just the way she is

Eyes: Wide purple eyes, they make her seem scared a lot of the time when she actually isn’t 

Birth mark: A medium bird-like mark on the inside of her arm

Makeup style: She doesn’t like makeup so she only uses it when necessary 


	2. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is sulking about his team not being good enough. He stumbles across a (very pretty, in Kageyama's opinion) dancer, covering a K-pop song. Why did she make him act differently?
> 
> (I suck at describing dances, I'll try to do it later on but for now just imagine the dance from the links)

Kageyama started his day with practice. He was trying to adapt better to his new teammates but they were all horrible. The only decent players were Daichi (he had to recognize his leadership skills), Tsukishima (He was only decent because of his height), Noya (he's able to catch Kageyama's serves) and Asahi (He's a decent spiker). They weren't even good, just decent. Hopefully they'll improve over time, his great sets can only help so much.

After school he was walking towards the gym, milk in hand when he saw the dance club practicing. There was an orange haired girl dancing to a cheerful song, for some reason she mesmerized him. 

[Lovesick Girls- BLACKPINK (Lisa Rhee choreo and chorus)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lG7cyxBz6_4)

After the first chorus, she stopped dancing. She looked really happy, maybe it was the first time she'd done it correctly. She seemed to catch him staring and waved at him; he could feel the blood rushing to his face, he needed an excuse for staring. The music was a little loud, maybe he should tell them to keep it down, yeah that was a good idea. Practice was in 10 minutes so he decided to make this quick, he entered.

"Hey" he said "Volleyball practice is about to start and that music is a little distracting. Could you keep it down a little?" Wait.. Why did he ask nicely? That's not like him at all.

"Oh! Sure" the girl said "I'm sorry. I'll try to tone it down a little, guess I got carried away" She gave him a smile and Kageyama said goodbye.

* * *

Practice that day was normal, but for some reason he couldn't concentrate. The happiness on the dancing girl's face when she realized that she'd done the dance right was still lingering in his mind. Augh! Why couldn't he get her out of his head? She was just a normal girl who liked dancing, but she was also very pretty and talented... What was he thinking?! He had no time for romance! He had to focus on volleyball.

While he was walking home, he saw the same girl talking with a black haired girl who he could assume was her friend. He was walking alone, as usual, he never minded though, it helped him think and breathe without having to worry about social interaction. He didn't want to interact with people at the moment so he ignored them

"Hey!" the orange girl said _Oh no. She spotted me_ "You're that guy who asked me to turn the music down" she was walking towards him

"Y-yeah" Kageyama said 

"I never got to introduce myself" She said "My name's Hinata Shiyo, but you can call me Shiyo"

"A-all right Shiyo-san" Kageyama said "My name's Kageyama Tobio, and I prefer my last name"

"Ok, Kageyama-kun!" Shiyo-san said "This is Yusiki-chan, by the way!" The girl(who he now knew as Yusiki-chan) said hello and waved

"We should get going, my mom's gonna get mad if we're late" Shiyo-san said, while passing him a paper "It's my number. Bye Kageyama-kun, it was nice meeting you!"

He stood there shocked, while they left. She gave him her number. Without him needing to ask for it.... Was the world ending?

* * *

"Hi, honey" Kageyama's mom said "How was school?"

"It was good" Kageyama said "What are we eating?"

"Katsuodon" She replied "I was craving it earlier today"

"I'm going to start my homework. Can you tell me when it's ready?"

"Of course honey" she smiled "Although, it should be ready in about 30 minutes"

Kageyama nodded and went up to his room. He took the paper out of his pocket and stared at the numbers, he decided to just text a hello and his name. So he did and, to his surprise, she texted back immediately.

**Kageyama**

_Hi this is Kageyama_

**Shiyo-chan**

_Hi Kageyama kun! Have u had dinner yet?_

**Kageyama**

_Not yet, hbu?_

**Shiyo-chan**

_You need to eat!!! U use a lot of energy 4 volleyball!!! I always have a small snack after dinner 4 more energy to dance_

**Kageyama**

_You still dance after dinner?_

**Shiyo-chan**

_Yep!! But its normally just watching the dance we gonna do tmr and get the basic moves down_

**Kageyama**

_I normally just focus on passing the ball to a spot from my bed_

**Shiyo-chan**

_But srsly go eat dinner_

**Kageyama**

_Ok see you tomorrow?_

**Shiyo-chan**

_Yep!! See you tomorrow Bakayama!_

Kageyama had a weird feeling in his stomach but it wasn't annoying, he actually wanted to smile and laugh. What was wrong with him?


	3. Why did she give him her number?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu's a little demon, Shiyo gets interrogated and Shiyo thinks.

  
For some reason Shiyo felt like giving her phone number to him. There wasn't a specific reason but she thinks it might be because he didn't seem like he cared much about her looks and didn't cat call her every chance he got. Of course, she still had to be cautious but maybe she could start moving forward again.

"Nee-chan!" Natsu said "Nee-chan, teach me how to do this" She showed her a gymnast lifting her leg so high her foot touched the back of her head

"Natsu..." She sighed "I told you we have to continue our stretching exercises everyday before you can even attempt to do something like that without getting hurt"

"Hmph" Natsu pouted "How long did it take you to be able to do these?"

"Two.. maybe three months" Shiyo rememberers "We're barely two weeks in so don't start complaining on me now"

"Fine.." Nastu whined "Oh! Mom said that the food is ready"

"I'll be right there" Shiyo said, looking for her slippers "Ah! Here they are"

* * *

After dinner Shiyo was going up the stairs when her mom said "Boy trouble?"

"How did you know?" Shiyo said 

"I was a teenager too y' know" Mom replied, standing up “Is he cute?”

”He’s just a boy I met today” Shiyo told her mom “He was kinda awkward”

Her mom nodded “Awkward boys are normally the cutest boys”

“You’re not wrong about that..” Shiyo mumbled “He’s tall and plays volleyball”

“Tall” Mom replied “What else? Hair color? Eyes?”

”Black hair and blue eyes” She answered “He also seemed like he didn’t smile much”

”Seems like you’ve payed a lot of attention to him for a boy you just met today” Mom commented “Don’t you think?”

”I guess” Shiyo said “I kinda want to make more friends and he seemed lonely”

”Well” Mom sighed “I trust your judgement. But if anything happens, you can always come with me”

Shiyo smiled “I know” 

As Shiyo was walking up the stairs, she began to think. What was the real reason he gave him her number? He did look lonely and she was trying to make new friends, but she never really gave away her number just like that, especially not to boys. She wasn’t surprised when Yusiki-Chan asked about it, but she knew she’d get a little worried if she told the truth so she just waved it off as a guy in her class who asked her to turn the music on her headphones down, but they ended up on the same group for a project. She accepted this and they moved on with their day.

His nervousness is funny. Shiyo thinks that someone could mistake it for being mean, but its just that he's awkward and doesn't know what to say (she'd know plenty about that). He was kinda cute though.... No! She'd just end up getting hurt, just forget about it and leave it alone.

She sighed as she entered the bathroom to take a shower. She just went straight to bed, but smiled at the thought of being friends with Kageyama.


End file.
